Doraemon - il film
''Stand By Me Doraemon ''(STAND BY ME ド ラ え も) is a 2014 film in 3D computer animation based on the series Doraemon manga and directed by Takashi Yamazaki and Ryuichi Yagi. It was released on August 8, 2014. Doraemon - The movie STAND BY ME ド ラ え も ん literally in Italian "STAMMI NEIC DORAEMON" in English STAND BY ME Doraemon) is the thirty-fifth animation film of Doraemon, the first to use 3D technology. It is based on the Doraemon mangacreated by Fujiko Fujo. It was released on August 8, 2014 Trama Nobita Nobi è un ragazzo sfortunato: si alza tardi e arriva in ritardo a scuola, prende brutti voti e viene continuamente tormentato dai bulli Gian e Suneo; l'unica consolazione per lui è Shizuka Minamoto, una sua compagna di classe, della quale è innamorato. Una sera, Nobita riceve la visita del suo pronipote Sewashi e del gatto robot Doraemon: i due sono venuti dal futuro per informarlo di ciò che avverrà: infatti, lui si sposerà con Jaiko, la sorella minore di Gian, avranno una famiglia numerosa, ma dato che lui non riuscirà a trovare lavoro fonderà una sua azienda, che però verrà distrutta in un incendio, e tutta la sua famiglia dovrà saldare molti debiti fino a rimanere povera. Nobita è sconvolto da ciò, ma Sewashi gli affida Doraemon affinché il suo futuro cambi; tuttavia il gatto robot è molto contrario, in quanto pensa che Nobita non combinerà granché neanche con il suo aiuto. A questo punto Sewashi programma Doraemon affinché possa rendere felice Nobita, e solo allora potrà ritornare nel futuro. Doraemon, con molta riluttanza, decide alla fine di prendersi cura di Nobita e aiutarlo a fidanzarsi con Shizuka, così il suo futuro cambierà in meglio. Grazie a Doraemon, e ai suoi cosiddetti "chiusky", la vita di Nobita migliora molto: grazie alla Dokodemo porta non viene più in ritardo; con il "pane memorizzante" riesce a prendere bei voti, ma così facendo si attira le ire di Gian; ma grazie al "mantello dell'invisibilità" riesce finalmente ad ottenere la sua agognata vendetta. Grazie ai chiusky, Nobita si fa subito amico di Shizuka ma anche, incredibilmente, Gian e Suneo. Tuttavia, Nobita scopre che Shizuka è corteggiata da Dekihsugi, uno studente modello, molto più intelligente e serio di lui. Per farla innamorare di sé senza alcun problema, Nobita utilizza il ciusky "cova amore", un grosso uovo in cui una persona che vi è dentro, dopo quindici minuti, si innamora del primo che vede. Tuttavia, Nobita vi fa entrare accidentalmente Gian, e dopo la "schiusa" quest'ultimo diventa pazzo per Suneo, il quale era capitato lì per caso. Per rendere più sicura la sua idea, Nobita fa utilizzare a Doraemon la "penna buco nero", grazie alla quale riesce a far cadere Shizuka dal vialetto della sua casa dentro il cova amore nella stanza di Nobita; tuttavia, mentre Nobita viene distratto da Suneo, che non riesce a staccarsi di dosso Gian, Dekisugi, il quale aveva accompagnato Shizuka ma si era scordato di dirle qualcosa, finisce nella camera di Nobita proprio quando il cova amore si apre e Shizuka si innamora di lui, tra lo sconforto di Nobita. Tuttavia, Dekisugi riesce a rompere in parte l'effetto del ciusky in quanto anche lui è interessato a Shizuka, ma non per questo userebbe un ciusky per farla innamorare di sé. Nel vedere ciò, il morale di Nobita scende troppo in basso, ma Doraemon lo esorta a fare da solo mettendosi d'impegno. Nobita, incoraggiato dalle parole del suo amico, prende a studiare molto seriamente in vista del compito di matematica e in men che non si dica migliora molto; ma una volta a scuola, scopre che il compito è di grammatica e riprende lo stesso voto basso. Preso dalla disperazione, Nobita non può sopportare che Shizuka sposi un buono a nulla come lui, così decide di informarla tramite suo padre del suo addio verso di lei; ma la ragazza, che aveva sentito la conversazione, incontra Nobita per la strada per avere delle spiegazioni. Nobita, alla fine, con uno stratagemma, decide di farsi detestare da Shizuka, e, infatti, ci riesce. Per strada, incontra anche Dekisugi, al quale gli dice di badare bene a Shizuka. Tuttavia, Shizuka, dopo aver parlato con Dekisugi e aver sentito il motivo della tristezza di Nobita da Gian e Suneo, decide di andarlo a trovare direttamente a casa sua. Ma Nobita è ancora preda della sua disperazione e, sentendo Shizuka, implora Doraemon di usare qualcosa per farla stare lontana da lui, e il gatto alla fine cede, dandogli la "pozione repulsione", grazie al quale Nobita sprigiona un fumo tossico, ma poiché l'ha bevuta tutta ora tutti coloro che gli stanno nelle vicinanze si sentono male e si allontanano; e quel che è peggio è che la pozione repulsione, essendo stata bevuta tutta, ora è come un veleno mortale per Nobita. Ma Shizuka, facendosi forza contro l'effetto del ciusky, riesce a raggiungere Nobita, facendogli rigurgitare la pozione in bagno, e i due rinstaurano la loro amicizia. Quella sera, Doraemon fa una splendida sorpresa a Nobita: grazie a ciò che ha fatto, il futuro ha cominciato a cambiare, e gli mostra Shizuka da adulta mentre sculaccia il loro figlio, rivelando che Nobita riuscirà a sposarla. Tuttavia, Shizuka è ancora interessata a Dekisugi, e per questo il futuro di Nobita rimane incerto. Grazie alla "tempo visione" vedono una parte del futuro, dove Nobita raffreddato rinuncia alla proposta di Shizuka di andare con lei per scalare una montagna; inoltre, vedono Shizuka che si è separata dal gruppo finendo dispersa, mentre il Nobita del futuro è a letto col raffreddore. Nobita, sconvolto da ciò che vede, decide di andare avanti nel tempo di quattordici anni insieme a Doraemon per salvarla. Grazie al "panno del tempo", Nobita diventa più grande (fingendosi in questo modo agli occhi di Shizuka il Nobita di quel tempo), e grazie alla Dokodemo porta riesce a trovarla sulla montagna (tuttavia senza contare questa volta sull'aiuto di Doraemon). Ma la neve comincia a coprire la porta dall'altro lato, impedendo ai due di ritrovarla; si riparano così in una caverna, e prima di svenire per il freddo Shizuka confessa a Nobita di dire sì alla sua proposta di matrimonio. A quel punto, Nobita manda un messaggio al suo sé stesso futuro affinché non si dimentichi dove si trova Shizuka e di andarli a salvare; con grande gioia di Nobita, il suo sé stesso riesce ad arrivare giusto in tempo e ritornano in città per mandare Shizuka all'ospedale. Risolte le cose, Nobita saluta il suo io futuro, dicendogli anche la risposta di Shizuka riguardo alla sua proposta, cosa che manda il Nobita del futuro in euforia. Raccontato tutto a Doraemon, i due, ora, vanno ancora avanti nel tempo fino al giorno del matrimonio tra lui e Shizuka, e vedono anche il Nobita del futuro andare (come sempre in ritardo) sul posto dell'evento, ma scoprono che si tratta del giorno precedente il matrimonio - infatti, Doraemon si è sbagliato a impostare la data. Scoprono, inoltre, che Gian e Suneo, benché siano rimasti gli stessi prepotenti di allora, sono diventati i migliori amici di Nobita insieme a Dekisugi, mentre Jaiko è diventata una famosa disegnatrice di manga. Arrivati a casa di Shizuka la trovano molto tesa, e grazie al "raggio dell'onestà", grazie al quale Shizuka rivela al padre, ormai anziano, ciò che si tiene dentro, scoprono che lei non ha intenzione di sposarsi perché non vuole staccarsi dalla sua famiglia che l'ha sempre cresciuta con molto affetto mentre lei ha fatto poco o niente per loro; ma suo padre le dice che con lei hanno passato una vita con momenti molto felici e vorrebbero che lei lo fosse sempre, e che Nobita, per quanto sia una persona che non potrà raggiungere grandi obbiettivi, è l'unico che le può regalare la felicità. Alla fine, consci che tutto si sia risolto per il meglio, Nobita e Doraemon ritornano nel loro tempo, dove Nobita promette a Shizuka di renderla sempre felice; lo stesso si potrebbe dire di lui in quanto Nobita confessa a Doraemon di essere il bambino più felice del mondo. Ma le parole di Nobita attivano di nuovo il programma di Sewashi, il quale rammenta a Doraemon che, avendo concluso la sua missione, ora deve ritornare nel futuro entro quarantotto ore. Quando il gatto lo rivela a Nobita, il ragazzo si sente subito abbattuto, dato che senza Doraemon le cose non si sarebbero risolte in meglio. Ma durante una rissa con Gian (alla quale, dopo molto tempo, assiste anche Doraemon), Nobita accetta la realtà e decide che se vuole vivere felice deve riuscire a cavarsela da solo. In questo modo, riesce, finalmente, a sconfiggere Gian tra lo stupore del bullo e di Doraemon. Quella notte, Doraemon ritorna nel futuro, lasciando nel cassetto di Nobita la foto di Shizuka adulta che sculaccia il loro futuro figlio. Un giorno, Suneo e Gian fanno rispettivamente uno scherzo a Nobita: quello di Gian è di aver visto Doraemon, ma alla fine confessa perché quel giorno è il primo aprile. Duramente offeso, Nobita ritorna a casa, e solo allora ricorda di una cosa che Doraemon gli aveva lasciato: un dispositivo che gli invierà una sola volta un ciusky per l'attuale esigenza; il ciusky si rivela la "pozione inverti bugie", grazie alla quale, qualsiasi affermazione detta sarà una bugia, facendo accadere il contrario; in questo modo, Nobita si prende la sua rivincita su Gian e Suneo. Tuttavia, dato che non potrà rivedere Doraemon, inconsapevolmente, lo fa ricomparire dentro la sua stanza. A quel punto, Nobita non può far altro che esprimere tutta la gioia che prova a Doraemon dicendo tutto il contrario di quello che pensa, almeno finché l'effetto della pozione inverti bugie non finisce.